The Last Weekend
by Mandanicole12
Summary: Set the summer before Nagisa and her friends begin University. Shizuma has been out of the picture for 2 years now, and what will happen at a weekend full of all her friends? Will she decided she can handle everything, or will she see a ghost of what used to be with the silver haired wonder? NagisaxShizuma, TomaoxOC, MiyukixChikaru, and YayaxTsubomi. Sequel is "A Summer Vacation."
1. Chapter 1

Tomao Suzumi squealed with delight as she packed a suitcase for a weekend with Nagisa. She loved being with her best friend. She had moved on, and no longer had intimate feelings for her like she once did. But she still loved her as a sister and loved being around her bubbly friend.

She hadn't seen Nagisa all summer since her parents had come back from America and took her home with them. They would both be attending a university in the fall, and Nagisa had talked her parents into letting all her friends come stay the weekend with her at their home in the country. It was just outside Okanawa, on her family's farm.

"I can't believe that her parents are letting us all come out there. From what Nagisa said in the past, they didn't like for people to come out there. Oh well, I guess they changed their mind." Tomao finished packing and quickly got ready for bed.

"I better not be late to the train station tomorrow. All of us are supposed to board the 9:43 am train to Okanawa, but I bet we'll have to wait once we actually get there. Nagisa is always running late."

* * *

"Come on Yaya! We can't be late!" The pink headed girl tugged on the older girl's shirt sleeve as they made their way through the crowd.

"Tsubomi, we won't be late. Can't we just slow down a little?" The dark haired girl sluggishly lagged behind until she saw the rest of their friends waiting for them on the platform. "Hey guys!" Both girls ran to them hastily.

* * *

"One last person to call, though I doubt she still has this number. Better than that, I highly doubt she even remembers me." The red haired girl anxiously pressed the send button on her cell phone. The line rang three times before the answering machine picked up. She knew it was no use. A lump formed in her throat as the answering machine continued to play.

"This is Shizuma Hanazono's phone, as you can tell I'm not here at the moment. I'm probably with my lovely Nagisa, doing special things." Shizuma giggled as Nagisa could hear her own voice in the back ground, protesting the last comment. "Anyway, leave me a message if you want me to get back to you." A loud beep sounded on the other end.

Nagisa knew it couldn't still be in service, or if it was it was stuffed in a drawer somewhere and Shizuma never used it. "Sh-Shizuma, it's me, Nagisa. I know this will probably never reach you, but I still thought I should tell you. All of our old friends are coming to my house in Okanawa for the weekend. It'd be great to see you too. Wish you were still around…" She paused as she took a deep breath. "Goodbye…my Shizuma." She ended the phone call in a loud huff. She was ready to see her friends, and maybe once she moved to the university she could forget about Miator and all of the memories she had there.

Of course she didn't want to forget her friends, only a beautiful temptress that broke her heart. A goddess with flowing silver hair, who kissed with everything from her heart and laughed only for her. She remembered those days at Miator, but she wished to forget about everything Shizuma Hanazono.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nagisa!" All of her friends screamed at the same time. They finally arrived at the train station and found their bubbly friend.

They all had lunch at the restaurant in the train station before heading to Nagisa's parents' house. As the five friends climbed out of the car after Nagisa, the all stood in shock. A beautiful girl sat on her porch steps. She had flaming red hair the same color as Nagisa's, only it reached down to her waist easily. She was also much taller than Nagisa, with legs that stretched on in perfect proportion.

"Mom! Nagisa is back with her friends!" She shouted behind her and stood to her feet. Her black shorts were made for track athletes, and her grey tank-top was a slim fit on her slender body.

"Guys this is my sister Hitomi. She's in her final year at university." Nagisa braced herself for her sister's hug. Hitomi was always relaxed, until Nagisa came around. She loved to pester her.

"Nagisa you have such cute friends!" Hitomi grabbed her younger sister's waist and twirled her around.

"Put my down you psycho!" Nagisa flailed wildly with no win in sight.

"Don't be mean Nagisa! You can't you love me like a sister should?" Hitomi nuzzled her face into Nagisa's before their mother pulled her off with an irritated look.

"Behave Hitomi." She turned back to the group of friends and greeted them warmly. "Welcome, I'm terribly sorry about my eldest daughter's rude antics. She may be graduating university in a year, but she still acts like a child." A sharp glare from her mother made Hitomi calm down a bit more. "Now let me see if I can guess your names right." She paused to look at the five girls standing in front of her. "You are Tomao Suzumi correct?" She pointed to the girl with bright blue hair standing closest to Nagisa.

"Yes ma'am." Tomao gave a slight bow.

"And you two," she chuckled at the pink and dark haired girl who were quarreling about their bags, "you two are Tsubomi and Yaya correct?" They both looked up and smiled in embarrassment. "Dear, you were right about those two." She glanced at Nagisa with humor.

"Right about what?" Yaya questioningly stared at Nagisa until her mother continued.

"And that must mean you two are Miyuki Rokujō and Chikaru Minamoto. Welcome all of you." She smiled brightly as the rest of Nagisa's family came running out of the house. "Nagisa, why don't you introduce your family properly?"

"Right!" Nagisa waited for them all to come out on the lawn before beginning. "You have already met my eldest sibling Hitomi. Next is my twin brothers Akihiko and Daichi. Then is my older sister Kurumu, and my older brother Osamu. And last of my siblings is my younger sister Suzu. And then my mother and father, Umeko and Yasuo." All of her friends stared in shock at Nagisa's large family. None of them had known Nagisa wasn't an only child.

"Hey Nagisa, your friend is really cute, you know that?" Hitomi winked at Tomao playfully, making the timid girl blush wildly.

"Hitomi!" Nagisa glared at her oldest sister in annoyance. "Excuse her Tomao, she's rather flamboyant."

Her father went to start the barbeque for them some lunch, and most of the girls started to mingle and play around with Nagisa's brothers and sister, Kurumu.

"Your name's Tomao, right?" Tomao jumped frantically at the voice that had snuck up behind her.

She turned to see the beautiful red head standing behind her. "Y-Yes. Hi-Hitomi right?"

"That's correct." She flashed a brilliant smile at the girl. She held out her hand, with the other resting above her knee. "Care to join me?"

"Wh-Where?" Hitomi made Tomao very nervous, and it didn't escape the elder girl's ears.

"For a walk." She threw Tomao a sweet innocent smile as she pulled the girl to her feet. Tomao wasn't even given the chance to protest before Hitomi had them both running around to the back of the house.

"Hitomi! Where are we going?!" Tomao yanked her wrist away from Hitomi in fear. They were behind the two story house now. Even if she screamed she doubt anyone would hear her because of the loud music and laughter in front. "What do you want?"

"I can go for a walk with a cute girl?" Hitomi inched herself closer and closer, until she hovered over the younger girl.

"Sure, but why me? What do you want with me? I'm nothing special." Her eyes started to tear up at the thought of Nagisa choosing Shizuma over her. She didn't care for Nagisa like that anymore, but the pain of rejection was still there.

"Tomao, you don't give yourself enough credit. You have a great body, cute face, you're shorter than most girl's your age, and you don't flaunt what you have. I think you're beautiful." Hitomi leaned in and kissed the young girls cheek happily. Tomao's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hitomi, that's embarrassing!" Tomao turned away from her and tried to get her thoughts together.

"What's to be embarrassed about? It's just a kiss." Hitomi looked at her with puzzlement. "Oh! I get it! Here." Hitomi put a finger under the girl's chin and turned her head back around to face her. "You've never kissed someone." A smirk spread across Hitomi's face as the blue haired girl's face went as red as a stop sign.

"Stop it Hitomi! I wanna go back around front." Her lip pouted out slightly. Hitomi stood straight up and looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Okay, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen." With that said she leaned in and kissed the younger girl's pouting lip softly. "Now you can say you have." Hitomi whispered the words into Tomao's ear.

Tomao's eye went wide with realization. "Hi-Hitomi…"

"Can I steal one more before we go back up front?" Hitomi winked at the smaller girl and pressed their lips together. She really didn't want to stop kissing the younger girl, but she knew Tomao was embarrassed already and she didn't want to push her luck.

"Hitomi!" Nagisa had come around the corner and found her sister Hitomi with one hand wrapped around her best friend's waist and the other holding the back of her head, all while pressing her lips firmly against Tomao's.

Both girl's looked back at Nagisa. Tomao's cheeks reddened furiously, but her older companion simply smiled. "What?"

"Get away from her you psycho!" Nagisa ran over and pulled Tomao away from Hitomi. "Stay away from my friends."

"She didn't seem to mind." Nagisa turned around to Tomao, who ducked her head to keep from having to look Nagisa in the eyes.

"She's…um…she's nice to me Nagisa."

"So am I, but I don't try to kiss you now do I?" Nagisa realized what she had said as soon as the pain seeped into Tomao's face. "Tomao, I-I'm sorry. Ugh." She turned back to her sister and pointed a stern finger at her. "If she EVER says no, you better understand that she really means no. If you push her, you'll deal with me." Nagisa looked at Tomao one more time before the screaming started in the front.

* * *

"Kurumu stop! It's not worth it!" Nagisa, Hitomi, and Tomao came running around the corner of the house to find Kurumu trying to devour a man in a suit standing by a black car. "Kurumu stop!" Miyuki and Chikaru held her back with great effort.

"What's going on?"Nagisa ran ahead of the other two to try and calm her sister down. No one understood why she was acting like this.

"Get back in your fancy car and drive that tramp back to where she came from!"

"Ah! Miss Nagisa! Care to lend a hand?!" The man looked as frightened as a lost puppy. Nagisa didn't give him a good look, but managed to calm her enraged sister.

"How do you know me?" Nagisa realized her was familiar, but it wasn't until he straighten his suit and opened the back door of the car that she realized where she had met him before.

A girl, not much older than Nagisa herself stepped out of the back of the car. She wore a black cocktail dress and black stilettos to match. Her long silver hair hung down to her knees and swirled around her with every breeze that lifted.

"Sh-Shizuma…" Nagisa could barely choke out her name. A tight lump formed in her throat and she had to concentrate all of her energy on breathing before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shizuma Hanazono… where did you come from?" Tomao's voice was barely a whisper.

"Shizuma Hanazono? That name sounds really familiar. Who is she?" Hitomi ask as she wrapped her arms around Tomao's waist.

Kurumu broke free of the two girls who had forgotten to hold onto her. "She's the tramp who played Nagisa in high school. The girl who all but destroyed her!" The two girls caught her in time, but just barely.

"So you're telling me, when Nagisa was so moody and crying all the time, it was because of _her_?" Hitomi pointed a finger at Shizuma with displeasure.

A smirk formed on Shizuma's lips, and Miyuki and Chikaru couldn't hang on to the furious girl any longer.

Everyone gasp as blood dripped from Shizuma's cheek bone. Kurumu stared at the silver haired girl in shock. Her head had snapped to the side, but she hadn't moved otherwise.

"Now I understand where Nagisa learned to throw a punch." Shizuma touched the gash on her face with tender fingers.

Nagisa's knees buckled under her. Everyone had been paying attention to Kurumu, but now looked sympathetically at the terror stricken girl. She couldn't even move because of the shock of see Shizuma for the first time in two years.

"Nagisa…" Shizuma took a step toward her, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She bolted into the house and everyone her the door to her room slam shut.

"You see what you did?! She was having a good time before you got here!"

"Who even told you about this?!" Tomao started after her now.

"Nagisa invited me." Everyone looked at her in shock. "Two weeks ago I found my old cell phone I had quit using about two years ago. It had 98 voicemails on it when I found it. I deleted them all. Last week I happened to walk passed it, and I saw it had one voicemail. I thought it impossible, but I listened anyway. It was Nagisa's invitation. I decided to come surprise her by accepting it."

"Well go home. Nagisa obviously doesn't want you here."

"Well she obviously invited her for _some_ reason Kurumu. Just hear her out." Miyuki stepped in front of the fiery girl. "Shizuma _did_ hurt Nagisa, but don't you think she knows that? She may do questionable stuff sometimes, but she's not stupid."

Miyuki convinced everyone to let Shizuma talk to Nagisa, so she volunteered to lead her up to Nagisa's room. "Thank you Miyuki." Shizuma dabbed at the gash on her face with a cloth.

"You better not hurt her again Shizuma. I mean it. What are you planning?" Miyuki turned to look at her longtime friend.

"I'll make you a deal. If I return within an hour I will willingly let that fire ball out there tear me up. But if I don't, you have to tell everyone I will be marrying Nagisa. Fair?"

"So that's it? That's how you are going to get around your father? Marry her and you can keep her?"

"In shorter terms and less details, yes."

"Shizuma she's not a shiny toy that you can play with every time she glints in the light. You better set this right if you plan on talking to her. If not, leave now. You are my best friend, but you weren't here to see her after you left. No one deserves that pain, ever." Shizuma nodded in understanding, though Miyuki could see the pain and guilt flickering across her face.

"Here." Miyuki pointed to the door and walked away, leaving Shizuma to herself.

* * *

Nagisa felt the same twang in her heart that she had felt in years previous, that she had felt every time she thought about Shizuma. A quiet knock came on her bedroom door without warning. "What?" Nagisa could barely even speak between sobs.

"Will you please open the door?" The voice was so low and timid she could barely even make it out.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk about something important." She still couldn't make out who it was, but looking out the window she didn't see the black car anymore. She tried to compose herself as she walked to the door. With a deep breath she opened the door and instantly moaned in pain.

"Why?! Why do you have to do this to me?!" Nagisa tried to shut the door back, but Shizuma held it open easily. She could tell the crying had taken all the energy out of the little red head.

"Nagisa…" She scrambled to hold the younger girl up when her legs gave out again. "Please, just let me explain things."

"Why should I?!" Nagisa tried to push her away without any prevail.

"Because you _did_ invite me. I should at least get to speak my mind." Nagisa stopped fighting with a defeated sigh. Shizuma cradled her in her arms and walked back over to the bed.

"What is there to explain Shizuma? I wasn't good enough, I _know_ that! It's haunted me every day for two years. Why rub it in by explaining why?" Nagisa felt more tears threatening to spill over the sides of her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. You were always good enough Nagisa. You've always been good enough. You were better than good enough, still are. You're perfect, my love."

"Please don't call me that. I'm not you love anymore." Nagisa saw the flinch Shizuma made when her words struck her.

"My dear Nagisa…"

"That either. Don't call me all those pet names you used to. I'm not your anything anymore Shizuma. You made that very clear when you walked away from me. When you left me crying in the foyer off the Strawberry Dorms. You've made it very clear what you thought of me, so calling me that now won't help you accomplish anything."

"Nagisa please just let me speak. That's all I ask. If you listen to everything, and you still want me to leave then I will. And you will never see me again. But I would like to explain everything before you ask me to leave. Please Nagisa." Nagisa crossed her arms and turned her head away from Shizuma, but didn't speak another word.

"Thank you my dear. On graduation night, I wanted to give you this." Shizuma pulled out a small square package from her purse. "It was in my room and wanted to go get it before you went up and found it. That's why I made you wait in the foyer. But when I got there, I found my father with it in his hand. He laughed at the thought and told me I needed to grow up if I wanted a financial future." Nagisa glanced at her in rage.

"So you just _left_ me for _money_?!"

"Nagisa please! I asked you to listen to all of it. I'm not finished." Nagisa glared at the silver haired beauty, but let her continue. "I told him I was grown up and it was my decision, not his. He said he would cut me out of the will if I didn't pack my stuff and give up on this. I had no credit, no job history, no employment, nothing. I had no choice Nagisa. So I obliged and packed everything. When I had to pass you, I may have seemed cold because I wouldn't look or speak to you, but it was because if I did I would have crumpled on the spot. I heard you start to cry, and scream in despair, I know. I hurt you. And I've had to live with that sickening feeling and the sound of your pain every single day for the past two years. I know I messed up. But I've worked my ass off the past two years trying to get financially stable…" Shizuma felt a tear run down her cheek when she thought about everything that had happened. "I wanted to be everything you ever wanted Nagisa. I just wanted to be good enough for _you_." Nagisa wasn't sure how to reply to any of it. "I just wanted you to be proud of me, proud to be with me..."

"Shizuma I _was_ proud to be with you! I loved who you were already! That's all I needed!" Nagisa scoffed folding her arms over her chest again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much Nagisa. But now I can give you anything. I can make anything happen. Will you please forgive me?" Nagisa swallowed the desire in her throat. She had built walls high enough even the tall silver haired goddess couldn't climb or jump.

"No Shizuma. I'm not ready to forgive you yet, if I will ever be. I can't apologize for saying it either because I will not apologize for my feelings."

"Nagisa…" Shizuma's hand stroked Nagisa's cheek, but was quickly batted away.

"Please leave Shizuma. I would like a nice weekend with the people I _care_ about." Nagisa saw the physical pain it had caused Shizuma to hear that. She saw the tears flow faster and faster down her cheeks and her whole body shake in silent sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry Nagisa…" Shizuma tried to calm herself so she could speak. "Here, it belongs to you whether you forgive me or not. It was made for you two years ago, and it will only be for you." She stood, hiding her face underneath her long silver hair. She kissed Nagisa's head lightly, but felt the younger girl pull away slightly. "I love you Nagisa Aoi. I always have, and always will." Shizuma kept her face hidden as she turned and briskly floated out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuma walked out of the house with a tear stained face. "It looks like you probably got it worse than she did…" Miyuki stared in shock at Shizuma. Kurumu noticed she had walked out of the house.

"That sure didn't take long. It's only been about thirty minutes. Now you have to deal with me." Shizuma remembered that she promised Miyuki if she came back within the hour, Kurumu could beat on her all she wanted.

"A deal is a deal Kurumu. I won't move, I promise." Kurumu smiled and came after the older girl that she hated so much.

* * *

Nagisa looked down at the square package on her bed. Shizuma had said it was only for her. Nagisa slowly pulled the wrapping off of it to reveal a grey v-neck t-shirt. She slowly lifted it to her face and took in a deep breath. It was Shizuma's shirt from high school, the one Nagisa always stole after they were finally ready for bed at sleep overs. It still smelled like Shizuma. Chill bumps ran all over her body, remembering how things used to be. She held it up to unfold it completely, and something metallic clanked against the floor.

She reached down to pick up the object that was wrapped in the shirt. It was a ring with a diamond on the top. She noticed the engraving on the inside. "My Nagisa." She read aloud as everything dawned on her. She heard screams and yelling coming from the front yard and ran over to the window just in time to see Kurumu slam her fist into Shizuma's stomach. Shizuma was plenty capable of defending herself, especially against someone like Kurumu who fought on pure rage. Nagisa flung the items on her bed and ran to the front yard as fast as her weak legs would take her.

"Kurumu stop!" Nagisa ran out, watching as Kurumu brought her fist across Shizuma's face. The silver haired girl dropped to the ground unconscious. Nagisa ran over and flung herself across Shizuma's body as a shield.

"Nagisa what are you doing?!" Kurumu had to stop herself from hitting Nagisa. "Why do you care what happens to her?!"

"Did you really think Nagisa didn't still love her?" Miyuki walked over and placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Let's get her back inside."

* * *

"What?" Shizuma sat up in the bed she found herself stretched across. "Where am I?" She looked around the room and realized she was in Nagisa's room. "How did I get back in here?" Her head throbbed in pain, along with almost every body part she owned. "I feel like I was used as a punching bag." She had crawled out of the bed and was slowly trying to make her way down the hall.

"That's because you were." Nagisa came up the stair case with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on a tray. "Turn your ass right back around. Go!" Nagisa nudged her back to the room when Shizuma tried to resist.

After Shizuma had laid back down in bed, Nagisa sat down with the tray in her lap. "Here." Nagisa held a spoonful of the soup up to her mouth and blew on it gently to cool it off. She held it up to Shizuma's lips, but started to blush when Shizuma didn't take it and just stared at her instead.

"Nagisa…"

"Hush, just eat." Nagisa still held the soup up to the older girl, who took it with a smile this time.

"Thank you Nagisa."

"So I'm not yours anymore?" Nagisa didn't look up from the bowl of soup. She had a playful tone in her voice, but Shizuma knew she was somewhat serious.

"I can never tell you if your mine or not until you tell me. But I can promise, I will _always_ be yours." Shizuma picked up the glass of water and took a much needed drink.

"Shizuma…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to stay with me tonight. Like you used to at the Strawberry Dorms. I won't to remember why I fell for you in the first place."

"Will you forgive me if I do?"

"I will give you an answer for that tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll take what I can get." Nagisa let Shizuma finish the soup and water before taking it back to the kitchen.

"Nagisa, is she awake now?" Her mother looked up from the table. Her friends and family were playing a card game in the dining room.

"Yes, I got her to eat all of her soup. She sends her compliments by the way." Her mother smiled at the direction of Nagisa's room. Suddenly they heard a crash in the hallway on the second floor. "Shizuma! I told you to stay in bed!" Nagisa ran out of the kitchen and up the stair.

After putting her back to bed, she came back to give her mother a quick peck goodnight. "I'm super tired, and I don't think I can keep her in that bed unless I stay in there with her."

"Sounds like the Strawberry Dorms all over again." Miyuki muttered as the girls started to laugh. Nagisa's mother and father didn't find it very amusing, but they sent her to bed anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shizuma you need to go to sleep." Nagisa rolled over to look at the older girl. Her silver hair hung loosely around her and hid most of her face.

"I can't sleep." Shizuma stared blankly at the blue comforter that covered her. Nagisa pushed her orange blanket away from herself and went to get some water for Shizuma.

"Here. I bet your throat is dry. You haven't had a drink in a while." Shizuma didn't decline the offer, but rather ignored it, never shifting her position or turning her head. "Shizuma, what's wrong? What's bothering you?"

"I'm always like this."

"You didn't use to be. You used to sleep just fine."

"Yes." Shizuma shot her head up with tears forming in her eyes. "And then I left you." Nagisa sighed heavily. "Nagisa, I haven't had a single night of rest since I left you. Every time I try, I reach for you and you're not there. It's my own fault, but still…" Shizuma dropped her head back down and her voice lowered to a whisper. "It doesn't mean I didn't miss you all the time…"

"Shizuma hush. Lay down." Nagisa set the water down and helped the silver haired girl to lay on her back. "I'm here tonight aren't I? You need rest." Nagisa went back to her side of the bed and covered up with her orange blanket again.

"Nagisa…" Nagisa bit her lip trying to resist the urge to curl up next to the beautiful temptress.

"W-What?" Shizuma draped part of the blue comforter over the shivering girl.

"Come here." Nagisa didn't resist this time. She rolled over and curled up to Shizuma's side. It had been a very long time since she was able to do that, but it felt the same as it had two years previous. She smiled and she cuddled in closer.

"Goodnight Shizuma."

"Goodnight?" Nagisa looked up to see a quaint smirk on the older girl's face.

"Shizuma?" Before Nagisa could react, Shizuma had pressed her lips tightly against hers. "Shizuma." Nagisa couldn't raise her voice above a whisper. Her insides were going crazy. She had missed Shizuma more than she realized.

Nagisa didn't care about what had previously happened anymore. Against the quiet protests of the silver haired girl, Nagisa straddled her and started to kiss her neck playfully.

"Nagisa… please…" Shizuma started, but Nagisa cut her off with an aggressive kiss. Shizuma managed to push the girl back for a moment. "Nagisa… you know what will happen if you start this…" Nagisa leaned forward and kissed her former lover's jaw line and giggled.

"I know." Shizuma grinned greedily and helped herself under Nagisa's shirt. A quiet moan escaped the younger girl as Shizuma explored her body.

"Sh-Shizuma!" Nagisa clutched her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. She heard someone shout from downstairs, they were coming to make sure Shizuma was okay. "St-Stop Shizuma. They're co-coming up." Shizuma slid off the bed and laid down on her side.

Nagisa took the opportunity to throw her clothes back on before anyone was to guess their previous activities. The door opened and Miyuki and Chikaru rushed in just as Nagisa bent down beside Shizuma. They were followed closely by Nagisa's mother and father as well. They all helped Shizuma back into the bed before starting in on Nagisa about being careless and letting her fall off the bed.

"I'm fine, really! Nagisa didn't have anything to do with it I promise!" Nagisa saw the slight smirk Shizuma hid behind her long hair. She finally got them to leave to let them go back to bed. "You should really be more quiet my little Nagisa." Shizuma laughed when she received a slap in the arm from the fiery red head.

"Shizuma…" Nagisa curled up next to Shizuma's torso with a sigh.

"Yes dear?" The silver haired girl looked down at her adoring lover.

"Don't leave me again, okay?"

Emerald eyes began to water as Shizuma kissed the top of Nagisa head gently. "I promise. I won't leave you."

* * *

"Tomao?" Tomao turned to look at her older companion.

"Yes Hitomi?" Hitomi wrapped her arms around the younger girl in delight.

"You're mine." Hitomi didn't initiate another aggressive kiss like she had earlier, like Tomao was expecting.

"W-What?"

"Can I keep you?"

Yaya came out onto the porch dragging Tsubomi by the hand. "Well, from what Nagisa has told me, you won't find anyone to love you more." Tsubomi giggled quietly behind the brunette.

Tomao blushed heavily while accepting the older girl's question. "Yes Hitomi, you can." Yaya giggled and pulled Tsubomi around in front of her.

"Yaya!" Tsubomi wiggled in the vice grips of her attacker.

"You two sure have been close all weekend." Miyuki and Chikaru let the door close behind them.

Yaya let a bright grin spread across her face. Tsubomi struggled against her, but gave up quickly, knowing it was no use. "Well that's what happens when Tsubomi and I hav-" Tsubomi elbowed her in the stomach with her face growing redder and redder.

"So you two really _are_ dating huh? Nice Yaya!" Hitomi high fived the brunette and laughed and the pink girl struggling with her embarrassment. "What's wrong sweetie? Yaya's cool!" Thay laughed when Tsubomi finally gave up and snuggled into her girlfriend for warmth.

"It's pretty cold for a summer night huh?" Miyuki wrapped her arm around Chikaru, who had started shivering from the cold.

"Yeah, and if I know my sister at all, her and silver head aren't using separate blankets right now. I also know that scream wasn't from Shizuma falling off the bed." Everyone's faces flushed with the mental image Hitomi had painted.

"Hitomi! Leave them alone." Tomao poked her now girlfriend in the side.

"Yes ma'am." Hitomi kissed her cheek before she could protest and wrapped her hands around her arms and waist, trying to keep her warm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning." Nagisa rolled over in her bed, her hand feeling the other side for her lover. "Shizuma?" The silver haired girl wasn't beside her in the bed, or anywhere in the room for that matter.

A small piece of paper sat on Shizuma's pillow, folded in half to grab the red head's attention. It was a note from Shizuma. She wasn't there anymore. She had already left.

"Nagisa? Where's Shizuma?" Miyuki looked up in surprise at the teary eyed red head.

"She's gone. She left before I got up." Nagisa handed the now crumpled note to her blue haired friend.

"You joking right?" Miyuki scanned the crumpled paper in disbelief. "So she just _left_?! Because she had a meeting in Tokyo, she just _left_?!" Miyuki was fuming over the topic, but cooled off when tears started to roll down Nagisa's face. "Nag-"

"I can't believe I believed her, _again_." Her voice was barely audible, but was slowly growing in volume. "I can't believe I let her in again. I told myself this would happen. I knew it would. But I did it anyways. Why? Why am I so st-stupid?!" The red head's knees buckled under her and she dropped to the floor, her face landing painfully in her hands.

"Nagisa…" Miyuki tried to comfort the younger girl. _How could Shizuma do this?! I told her! She plainly stated she wouldn't hurt her again! I could see she meant it too! What the hell happened?!_

By now several others were in the room, angry about the sight, knowing what had caused the tears. "Shizuma." Tamao could only whisper to keep from shouting.

"Calm down my pet. We'll figure out what's going on." Hitomi clasp Tamao's hand in her own.

"We know what happened. Shizuma left a note. I've been her best friend for nine years now, I know her hand writing. She wrote it herself." Miyuki tossed the note to the older girl in irritation. "Do you not have compassion for your younger sister?" She bent down to wrap her arms around Nagisa.

Before the older girl could answer, shouting came from outside. "Nagisa! Nagisa please! I have to see her!" Everyone scrambled out of the house to see what the ruckus was in the front yard.

"Sh-Shizuma?!" Miyuki came at her swinging. "You lying little ring muscle! I _told_ you I would protect her and you had better not hurt her again!" Shizuma darted under Miyuki's arms and picked Nagisa up in a tight hug.

"My love, please say it. Say you love me. Say you'll marry me!" A hushed gasp stopped everyone in their tracks. Even Mr. and Mrs. Aoi had ventured outside and were wide-eyed by the pleas.

"W-What?" Nagisa could barely even stand. In the last two days Shizuma had brought her to her knees more times than she could count.

"Marry me! So I _never_ have to leave you again! Please Nagisa!" The silver haired girl refused to let go of her lover for anything. A determined, tear streaked, dirt dusted expression was present on her face. "I won't let this happen again! I love you Nagisa Aoi. I won't let them take you away again!"

Shizuma dropped to her knees in a pleading motion. "Sh-Shizuma what are you doing?" Nagisa could only stare in shock at the gorgeous girl who looked so helpless and feeble.

"Nagisa I need you. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. I will do anything to keep you. I made the mistake of leaving once, I won't do it again. They can't take you from me ever _again_!" A fluent flow of tears scurried down the girls face as she stared up at her red haired lover. "Please…" Her last plea was more of a choked whisper than a word.

"Shizuma get away from her right now!" Nagisa looked up to see a beautiful dark haired girl making her way over to them. A car had pulled up without anyone noticing, being distracted by the sight of Shizuma pleading on her knees.

The dark haired girl tried to pry her way through the crowd of girls between Shizuma and herself. She wore a white t-shirt and jeans, the exact look of Shizuma's clothes. Shizuma's was a v-neck, whereas the other girl's wasn't. Her hair was just as long as Shizuma's as well, only straight instead of wavy. A permanent smirk remained on her face when she finally reached Shizuma.

"Leave me alone." Shizuma stood, only to embrace Nagisa once more and shield her from the stranger.

"Shizima, don't talk to me like that. You need to be nice-"

"I'm not a child Asumi! I can speak however I like!"

"You tend to act like one a lot, so I wasn't sure. Let go of the brat. We have to go." Miyuki understood now. Shizuma hadn't left on her own terms and she didn't want to go now. This must be the 'problem' Shizuma had mentioned several months earlier.

"Leave her alone." Miyuki brushed the girl away and stood between Shizuma and the dark haired girl. "Who are you? She obviously wants to be here. With her _lover_. Where do you fit in the equation?"

An audible swallow and gasp came from Nagisa's parents that Miyuki knew she would pay for later.

"My name is Asumi Yamada. I am Shizuma's fiancé. Now can I please have her back? We have a flight waiting on us bound for Tokyo." Asumi folded her arms in victory when Miyuki faltered in her gaze.

"Shizuma?" Miyuki didn't take her eyes off the girl, but even Nagisa was trying to wriggle away from the silver haired girl after that comment.

"Technically she is, but as an arranged marriage. My father and her father…"

"I have known Shizuma did not like boys since she was very young." A man in a black suit walked up beside Asumi with a burrowing frown and a deep sigh escaping his mouth. "I did not care. It didn't benefit me any more if she had. But Asumi's father wanted to merge with my company. That is why I couldn't have her proposing to that commoner after her high school graduation. It would have been preposterous to let the charade of a relationship she had continue. I threatened her financial future and knew she would crumble. She had planned a full life for that little red head brat. She was a commoner! She doesn't deserve to see our side of the industry. So when Asumi's father proposed a merger by marriage of his only daughter, how could I refuse? I killed three birds with one stone. I got my daughter away from that thing of a girl, I was having her marry an elite woman, and I got half of the Yamada Company to boot. Everything was perfect. Until that runt left a message on Shizuma's phone." Mr. Hanazono had leveled a finger at Nagisa, but Shizuma only held her tighter. "Shizuma thought that brat had moved on, forgotten about her. She wasn't even fighting the marriage anymore because she would marry this gorgeous girl and have her as a wife. Why dwell on the commoner? She didn't. Until she called her old cell phone. After Shizuma listened to it, it was all I could do to keep her in my grasp." Asumi crossed her hands and her smirk grew even wider in triumph. "I was on my way to a business meeting when Asumi called me mid-flight to tell me Shizuma had snuck out and one of our cars was driving her here. I sent Asumi to fetch her until I could get back."

"Shizuma, that's why you left last night?" Miyuki looked awe struck.

"I woke up around three this morning with a shiver. Asumi was… standing… over Nagisa. She told me if I didn't put on the clothes lying beside my feet and come quietly, she'd… she said…" Miyuki didn't need the crying girl to finish.

She whirled back on Asumi with anger. "You threatened to hurt Nagisa if she didn't cooperate?! You're sick!"

"I'll do what I have to. Plain and simple. Shizuma's façade with this girl is nothing more than a crush that she will lose interest in as soon as it gets boring or she can't see her or whatever. It won't last. Think of it as a favor from me to the red head. Does she really want to go through that heart break again? When I took Shizuma last night, I never expected her to jump out of the car at a stop light and _run_ all the way back here. Kind of pathetic."

"Nagisa. Please. Say it. For everyone to hear. Say it. Please. I have to hear it from you. I can't assume anything anymore, and I can't fight anyone over this anymore. I need you to make it known. Please." With trembling hands, Nagisa raised her face to Shizuma and touched their lips for a moment.

"I'm sorry Shizuma." She looked at the tears flowing from Shizuma's sparkling emerald eyes. "I'm sorry."

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't actually put one of these yet, but hey! First time for everything right? Anyway, sorry its taking me so long to update. I've had a lot of project and homework in my college classes so I've been super busy. Anyway, one more chapter! It'll be the last one for my SP fanfic. I hope you guys like it! Review for me so I know what to improve on in my future fanfics! **

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry Shizuma." She looked at the tears flowing from Shizuma's sparkling emerald eyes. "I'm sorry."

Shizuma bit her lip to keep from bawling. Was she really being rejected? After all this time? After everything that had happened? "Nagisa?" Miyuki couldn't believe her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you at the lake on my first day of school. I have always loved you. I always will. So, I'm sorry, but if you keep asking me to marry you…" She trailed off to look around at everyone, her eyes coming to a rest on Asumi. "You'll be stuck with me forever if you don't stop asking. If you really mean it, ask one more time. So I can give a proper answer."

Shizuma realized the game her beautiful lover was playing, like they had years ago in high school. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. As she bent down on one knee, she struggled to keep from smirking or getting embarrassed with all the eyes watching her.

"Nagisa Aoi, I would be honored if you would marry me. So I shall ask one last time, my final offer. Will you become my wife, forever, until we scream and cry and fight every day? And then every day after that? Will you be mine as long as a breath can escape our mouths?"

"You sure are laying it on thick Miss Dramatic." Nagisa winked at the kneeling girl. "I would love to Shizuma." With a slight bow Nagisa giggled, giving Shizuma room to sweep her off her feet and spin around in circles, 'dancing' like they had in the court yard of the Strawberry dorms.

"You can't do that! Shizuma is mine!" Asumi tried to kill the mood, but failed miserably.

"Honestly Asumi, you never had a chance. It's not your fault, it's just that those two have something that goes beyond what normal couples feel." Miyuki sighed in remembrance. "Honestly, anybody but Nagisa would have lost instantly. Shizuma was too preoccupied in Nagisa's room to ever pay attention to anyone else. It was a lost cause. Sorry." With a pat on the shoulder, she left the shocked girl to go find Chikaru.

"So are you telling me you are choosing this _peasant_ girl over Asumi? Asumi is a rich stunning girl, and that brat is just starting college this year. At an inferior university at that! She won't have any gain to her!"

"Nagisa _is_ the gain, father. She's all I need." Shizuma giggled for the first time in two years as Nagisa spun her around over and over again.

"So you're going to marry the tramp you slept your way through high school with?! You're choosing that whore over me?! I'm still a virgin! You slept with that slut at _least_ three times a day your entire senior year of high school ! You yourself told me so!" Asumi screamed in frustration and stomped back to the car, slamming the door after climbing in.

"W-What?" Miyuki, Shizuma, and Nagisa turned to see their friends snickering while Nagisa's family stared at the newly engaged couple with wide eyes and open mouths.

"If you think that's bad, you should have seen how often Nagisa would get dragged to class wearing Shizuma's gym clothes or her night shirt. It was once a week, at least. Maybe more." Tamao giggled at Hitomi's disgusted face.

"You what?!" Mrs. Aoi couldn't believe the two girls before her. A deep blush formed on both girls' faces and Nagisa turned her face into Shizuma's chest shyly.

"I love you Shizuma." The younger girl whispered her final words before Mrs. Aoi got ahold of them.

"I love you too Nagisa. More than you'll ever know."

**A/N: Heeeeeeey! So I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took me a little bit to finish it, but I'm done now! Enjoy guys! **

**And make sure to review!**

**XD**


End file.
